Waiting For Me
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: [Kira x Cagalli] Cagalli reflects on the most important man in her life as she walks down the altar...


**Title: **Waiting For Me  
**Rating**: K  
**Pairing: **Kira x Cagalli  
**Warning**: None, except a very small Athrun bash and twincest.

Cagalli hadn't exactly _wanted _to get married, per say. It's not as if she dreaded the idea of one day becoming a wife. It was more of the fact that she had never thought about because, in her mind, it just wasn't very important.

True, she had almost gotten married to Yuuna, but, luckily, she had been conveniently removed from that situation. That day was one of the worst of her life, but now that she thought back on it, she realized that she was not angry, or sad, but more of amused at her stupidity.

She stood in front of the full-length mirror, staring at her dress and picking up the hem. It was white, but different from her last wedding dress. This one had long sleeves and a long veil. Cagalli had insisted on long sleeves. She liked it much better then the strapless dress she had worn at her wedding with Yuuna.

She remembered, almost with a fond chuckle, how Kira had arrived just in the nick of time to save her from the unfortunate "I do's" of that painful wedding. Zooming down in his Freedom to become her "Knight in Shining Mobile Suit" as Andrew had joked once. She smiled as she remembered how the Freedom's large mechanical fingers had gently picked her up, her struggling all the way, screaming at the pilot inside.

"_Kira! Kira, what are you doing! Put me down you idiot!"_

They had been attacked by Orb forces. Kira, sensing danger, had opened his cockpit, and she dove in, still in her wedding dress, and sat on Kira's lap as he rid them of their pursuers. She still remembered, as she was yelling at him, what he said.

"_Wow, this dress is amazing_."

He was _such_ an idiot sometimes.

"Cagalli! Are you almost ready?" Cagalli turned her head to see Miriallia coming towards her. "We're about to start the music."

"Oh! Right!" Cagalli nodded, gathering up her bouquet and taking a swallow.

After knowing him for so long, she was still nervous.

* * *

She remembered that Kira had always been like that with her. She remembered when they first met back on Heliopolis, and how he had pushed her into the shelter, sacrificing his own spot. What a dumb move. Giving up your chance to survive to a total stranger. He didn't even know her gender until fifteen minutes before then.

Speaking of gender, she remembered how she and Kira had gone shopping in town in the desert while she was still a member of the resistance faction. Kira had once again reminded her that she lacked any form of feminine charms.

"_Y-You're a…girl!"_

"_Yeah I'm a girl, what did you think I was!"_

After spraying her with chili sauce, almost being shot by members of Blue Cosmos, and being forced into a strapless green dress, this goof-ball had the nerve to bring up the fact that she was overly masculine!

But the fact that Kira didn't exactly see her in the sexiest light didn't stop him from blocking her with his own body when Andrew Waldfeld, otherwise known as the Desert Tiger, had pulled a gun on them both. Kira had wasted no time in clutching her hand and protecting her from whatever the war veteran might do with the two. Cagalli had gripped his shoulder, feeling extremely frightened, but also comforted by Kira's presence.

And she had tried to repay that comfort on the deck of the Archangel when Kira had broken down from the stress of his duties as a pilot. She didn't know what had come over her, but all she knew was that Kira was upset, and she had the undeniable urge to help him.

She had grabbed him, stopped him from leaving, and literally forced a soothing hug on him, whispering words of reassurance into his ear, a though she were a mother soothing her child. When they had broke, holding hands, Cagalli quickly pulled back, embarrassed by the hot feeling in her cheeks.

"_H-hey! I don't like you like that, okay!"

* * *

_

Cagalli walked down the aisle as the music played, and she saw all the spectators, mostly citizens of Orb, "oooh" and "aaah" at her appearance as she continued down the path to the altar. She looked straight ahead, not paying any mind to the people taking pictures, or whispering amongst themselves. She only turned her head when she reached about the third rows, reserved for people she actually cared something about.

And then, she turned her head towards the altar, and she saw him.

Kira, with his brunette hair shining in the golden sunlight of the afternoon, smiling at her in his tuxedo, a blue boutonnière fastened to his chest. His lavender eyes, so unlike her own, were smiling at her with a soft twinkle within them. He mouthed three words: 'You look amazing.'

Cagalli blushed with pleasure at the brunette's words. She walked up the stairs and positioned herself next to him, reaching out for his hand and giving it a sharp squeeze, her white gold ring shining on her finger. He smiled back at her, and she looked at him, her eyes soft.

She was _so_ happy to see him.

Waiting for her at the end of the altar.

Just as the two of them had always been waiting for each other. Always looking for each other in the crowd. Always finding each other without even a simple "look over here"!

She could always find the man she loved dearly.

And she only wished—

"Cagalli…Cagalli, you're supposed to be on the other side."

Cagalli snapped to attention and looked to her other side where her fiancée, Athrun, dressed in his white tuxedo, was looking at her with a bemused expression on his face.

Oh.

That's right.

_He _was the one she was marrying.

Fin.


End file.
